legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P6/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen in a forest outside the city where they arrive at an old warehouse with Marked Ones guarding the outside) Alex: There it is. Jessica: So, this is the base huh? Miles: Sure seems like it. Alex: And that monster is lurking inside it. Uraraka: Yeah. Izuku: Uraraka, be careful. You to Mina. I get the feeling Kira might come after you two. Uraraka: Its all right Deku. I don't know what Kira's sick problem is, but we'll be ready. Izuku: Right. Alex: Well, no more waiting around. If we're going in loud, we're going in loud. Erin: You heard him guys, let's move! (The Defenders all stand and walk down to the Warehouse where the two guards at the door take notice of them) Marked One #1: Hey, you kids. Erin: Yes? Marked One #1: You kids need to leave right now. You're in the wrong place at the wrong time. Marked One #2: Yeah. Alex: Sorry, but we've got some business with your boss in there. (The two guards aim at the heroes) Marked One #1: We said. Get back. Alex: Alright then, if you say so. Jessica? Jessica: Got it. (Jessica hits the two guards with psy blasts, stunning them and knocking them down) Jessica: Problem solved. Alex: Nice one sweetie! Jessica: Aww thanks Alex! (The two hug in response) Erin: Umm, guys? Jack: The Marked Ones? Alex: Oh right! Come on, let's get inside! (The group goes inside) Sammy: All right... I'm not running away from this one. I'm gonna help defeat my first major villain. Omega: Its gonna be fine Sammy. Sammy: Yeah. Zulu: Just keep your guard up. This won't be like when you dealt with Gientra. (Sammy then flashes back to his meeting with Gientra as he sees flashes of himself standing over Ruby ready to kill) Gientra: *voice* DO IT SON!! END IT!! (It then flashes back to Sammy shaking his head as the heroes continue walking) Pearl: Sammy? You okay? Sammy: Y-Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Pearl: You sure? Sammy: Yeah. (Pearl looks at Sammy concerned before it cuts to Alex and Jessica walking together as Jessica snuggles up to him) Jessica: This place is spooky. Alex: Yeah it is. Just stay close, I'll protect you. Jessica: *sigh* My hero. Alex: *blushes* Y-Yeah. Erin: Aww so cute! Alex: H-Hey! Erin: I'm not teasing I'm serious. You two are perfect for each other. Jessica: Oh we know. Alex: Yep! Jack: Uhh guys? You do realize we're on a mission right? Alex: Oh right yeah! Come on let's hurry! Jessica: Oh okay! (The heroes all hurry down the hall as they approach the main corridor of the building. It then cuts to Kira meeting with Tomura in the main chamber) Tomura: Kira, are you sure you and your gang can manage? Kira: Tomura listen, Stone's arrest may have been a setback sure, but as long as I'm still around, my gang will not stop killing and we will not stop attacking. Tomura: But what about the heroes? Have they been dealt with? Kira: It's still a work-in-progress. Tomura: But you promised me a group of dead heroes Yoshikage. Are you really gonna go back on your word? Kira: These kids are persistent! Killing them won't be an easy task! Izuku: And that's why we're here Kira! (Kira, Tomura and the Marked Ones all look to find the Defenders entering the room) Kira: No... Alex: Hello there! Erin: Is this where the psychotic killers all like to meet up at? Tomura: Kira, what's the meaning of this? Kira: I....I uhhh- Tomura: You promised there'd be no opposition. And yet these heroes have found your headquarters. Kira: Tomura please, this doesn't- Tomura: You can officially consider this operation done. I'll be seeing you behind bars. (Tomura begins to walk off as Kira glares in silence before he turns toward the heroes) Kira: Boys.... (The Marked Ones all look at Kira) Kira: *Points at the Defenders* Kill. (the Marked Ones all arm themselves and then charge) Alex: Here. We. Go. Jack: Let's do it! Erin: CHARGE!! (The heroes charge in and begin attacking The Marked Ones, eventually knocking most of them out of the fight as a few more enter the room) Izuku: We got backup moving in! Erin: Hold on! (Erin fires an ice beam at the reinforcements, freezing them and pushing the others away) Erin: Got it! Uraraka: More incoming! Tom: Don't worry! Let's see how these guys like 10000 volts! (Tom release a blast of electricity shocking each one of them) Tom: At least they're not immune to my shocks! Miles: Let's web 'em up Spider-Boy! Zulu: You got it! (Miles and Zulu swing in and web the Marked Ones to the wall, finally taking the grunts down) Jack: Yeah, we got 'em! Kira: Dammit. Scott: Looks like your lackeys failed you yet again Kira! Alex: You better surrender while you have the chance. (Kira glares at the heroes) Kira: *thinking* I guess now I have no choice. Bites The Dust is my only option left. Scott: You might have a spirit Kira but so do I! And Jiro is ready to fight you! Ian: Its time to end all of this once and for all! Alex: So Kira, wanna come quietly? Kira:..... (Kira then begins to glow before Alex hears a click sound in his ear before he looks to find Killer Queen sitting on his shoulder) Alex: What?! Scott: Jiro go! (Before anyone can attack, Kira uses Killer Queen's Bites The Dust on the heroes, implanting his image within their eyes.) Alex: AHH!! (Alex and the others reach out but are unable to touch him) Erin: What is this?! Kira: What this is children in Killer Queen's bomb type three, Bites The Dust. There's no point in trying to fight back, he's already inside your eyes. Uraraka: He what?! Omega: Impossible! Kira: Oh I can assure you it's very possible kids. Now what was all that about me surrendering again? Alex: How is he in my eye!? Jessica: I don't know! Yuri: We can still attack him! If we get him, then the Spirit will be defeated right!? Kira: I'm afraid its much too late for that. (Scott is seen glaring at Kira) Kira: Now enough talk. It's time for you kids to disappear! KILLER QUEEN!! (Kira prepares to activate his bomb) Alex: GUYS HURRY!!1 Zulu: SOMEONE STOP HIM!! Kira: So long heroes. (Kira goes to activate his bomb, but just before he does so, a hand reaches out from behind him and crushes his hand) Kira: GAAAHH!! Alex: Huh??? (The heroes look to find Scott glowing as Jirosoyu exits from behind Kira crushing his hand) Jirosoyu: What was that about destroying my friends Kira? Kira: WHAT?! Erin: Scott? Scott: Don't worry, I got this. Kira: YOU DAMN KID!! (Jirosoyu crushes Kira's hand with even more force) Jirosoyu: Excuse me? Kira: God stop STOP!! Jirosoyu: Call off Killer Queen and I let go. Kira: What?! Jirosoyu: You heard me. Kira: You think you scare me you damn ghost? You think you're worth something?! (Jirosoyu glares at Kira) Kira: I am Yoshikage Kira! And I will not be bullied by the likes of- (A loud sound of flesh tearing is heard as Kira looks at Jirosoyu in shock. Blood then flows from his mouth as he looks to find Jirosoyu's other fist rammed right through his chest. The other heroes look on in shock) Erin: *gasp*! Miles: Holy crap! Kira: You.....You- Jirosoyu: YOU forced my hand Kira. I'm sorry. (Jiro pulls his fist from Kira's chest as he stumbles back. Scott then draws Jirosoyu back) Lestros: Scott.... Kira: Wow....You actually got me kid..... (Kira falls against a wall and slides to the floor as Alex walks up to him) Alex: Kira.... Kira: So....Is this where it ends Lorthare...? My spree ends today? Alex: It does. But not until you answer one small question for me. Kira: Well then....ask away. Not like I've got long- Alex: Why? Kira: What...? Alex: Why?? Why do all this all?? Why all this death, all the killing's, all the suffering you caused so many people? Mina: You seemed like such a decent man when we met you, and yet you murder people. Why? Uraraka: You even wanted to kill me. Why? Kira: Well if you must know.....As a child, I discovered a painting of the Mona Lisa. Alex: Huh? Kira: It was....my first time laying eyes on her. And her hands....aroused something in me. Alex:..... Kira: I hate to admit it but.....they aroused me to such a great and sexual extent. Erin: Uhhh.... Kira: But the truth is....I am Yoshikage Kira. My men have been responsible for bringing me beautiful women with even more beautiful hands....! (The heroes look at Kira in horror) Kira: I thought....I would get the chance to take the hands of your friends Lorthare..... Maybe even your sister. But now that I'm in....this situation.....I can see....my efforts......were.....for nothing..... (Kira smiles before his head falls limp. Alex then stands as Kira finally dies) Erin: He...He's dead. Jack: Bout time too. Scott:..... Miles: Scott....What made you want to kill him like that? Izuku: Yeah, we could've arrested him with the damage you did. Scott:.....He was too dangerous to be left alive guys. You know that. Izuku: Still though, it doesn't seem right. Alex: Well....All that matters now is that he's gone, and that the Marked Ones aren't gonna cause us anymore problems. (Police sirens are then heard outside) Alex:....Now let's get out of here. (As the heroes walk out, and the police search the place) Erin:..... Alex: You okay Erin? Erin: Is it true what he said? His reason for killing? Alex: Sounded true to me. I never thought he'd be such a sick freak. Erin: And he wanted to go after me. I can't even begin to think about what would happen if he got to me. (Jack wraps his arm around Erin) Jack: Hey, it's okay now sweetie. He's dead. Erin: I know. And I'm glad. Though... That's another thing that worried me. Jack: Huh? Erin: I mean, yeah I agree Kira was too dangerous to keep alive but... Is it really right for us to just kill someone? And... What does that say about us if one of us is glad someone is dead, despite how sick and twisted they are? Alex: It just says that we need to be better than this. Jack: Yeah. Erin: But how? How can we be better? Alex: Look Erin, we can figure it out when we get home. For now though, we need a break from this. Now let's go. Erin: R-Right... (The heroes all head back home where it cuts to them approaching the house. X is then seen at his nest looking around when he notices the heroes and goes to say hi) X: Hey guys! You're back! Defenders:....... X: Guys? (The heroes all enter the house silently as X watches confused) X: Hmmmm.... (Rayla then walks up next to X) Rayla: What's up? X: I don't know. But I think this is a job for the infants to deal with. Rayla: R-Right. I'll collect the 5 Alex and Jessica are close with as well as a few others for the rest. X: Thanks Rayla. Ray: *Comes up* Need any help sister? Rayla: Yes thank you. (The three go to get the infants as it cuts to inside the house with the heroes sitting around depressed) Alex: *sigh*..... Jessica:..... Miles:.... Richie:..... Izuku:.... Erin:.... Mina:.... I don't get it. Its over. We beat P.A.T., the Sinister Six, Ultron, Nova, Gientra, and the Marked Ones. So... Why does this victory feel so hollow compared when we beat the Puppetmaster? Alex: Maybe it's because we've fought so many villains and won so many times, I guess we just got burnt out on it. Erin: Plus, we just got done killing a criminal. Izuku: I just don't get it. We didn't feel like this when we killed Carnage. Alex: Carnage was barely even human anymore. I guess it took the punch out of it. Izuku: Maybe. But still..... (The heroes all fall silent again. Soon, a noise is heard at the door) Erin: Hm? Scott: What was that? (Slime begins to ooze out from under the door) Jessica: The heck? Alex: What is that? (Soon, the five Targhul all crawl out from under the door) Jessica: Awww, it's them! ???: Hi.... (At that moment Ray and Rayla enter) Rayla: Hello everyone. Alex: Rayla?? What's going on?? Ray: Well you guys were looking kinda sad, so we brought some of X's colony in to see you! Erin: Huh? (At that moment more of the infants enter and start going toward the Defenders) Jack: Whoa its attack of the infants! Jessica: Awww cute! ???: Friends.... Alex: Uhhhh! Jessica: Calm down Alex, they won't hurt you remember? Alex: It's not that, I'm just afraid of their numbers! Mina: I'm not! Look at them all! Its so cute! Momo: *Picks up one* My aren't you adorable? Izuku: *pats one on the head* How's it going little guy? Richie: *Looks at one clawing up him* Well look at you. Jessica: *looks down* Oh it's you! (Jessica picks up the sleeping Targhul) Jessica: Jeez, are you always tired? ???:..... Jessica: Guess so. Jack: Um.... This one's not gonna suck my brains out right? (They all look at Jack who has one of the infants on his head) Rayla: Oh. Don't worry she just likes to be on high places. Jack: Oh, okay then. ???: Pretty.... Erin: Oh wait! I should go get Rose and the others back here, they'll have a blast! (Erin leaves to go get the portal on) Alex: *Petting on of the Targhuls* Hey Rayla, thanks for bringing these little guys over. Rayla: Anytime Alex. Jessica: You seem to know a lot about them? Rayla: Well when you're acting as mother you've gotta learn about your kids or else they'll try and over power you. Uraraka: Wow I still can't believe you're being a mother for ALL these Targhuls. Is it hard? Rayla: Well not really. X does most of the work, I usually just help out if the kids start getting a bit agitated is all. Uraraka: Wow! Jessica: Well at least we know they're in good hands! (Jessica hugs onto a Targhul as three more crawl onto her body) Rayla: Yeah. I'll never let anything happen to them. (Moments later, Erin returns with the others) Erin: WHOA!! Lenny: ITS OUR FAMILY!! Charlie: You guys starting the party without us!? Alex: Well it was kinda thrown on us pretty suddenly. Jessica: So? We get baby Targhul out of it Alex! Erin: Yeah! Come on Rosie let's go play with your family! Rose: All right!1 Emily: So Lenny, were you good for Yang? Lenny: Indeed I was. I had a great time. Emily: Good to hear. Charlie: So is it over? Omega: Its all over Charlie. Charlie: Finally! Zulu: Yep! No more villains guys! Lenny: About time! I was wondering when you'd all catch a break. Emily: So were we guys. Kyle: Definitely. (Alex is then seen as four Targhul begin crawling on him) Alex: Help! They're trying to eat me! Erin: Oh stop overreacting. Jessica and Rayla: Alex?? Are you okay?? (Jessica and Rayla look at each other surprised they both said the same thing at the same time) Alex: Oh I'm fine! I'm just going along with their game! ???: Food.... (One of the Targhul bites down on Alex's neck) Mina: Ah there you go Alex! Now you've truly accepted the Targhuls! Alex: Yeah. I'm not afraid of these little guys. *Hugs one of the 4* In fact, I like them a lot. Erin: Welcome to the club big brother. Jiro: I think we're all starting to see how great the infant Targhuls are now. Jessica: Yeah! Alex: And they're cute! ???: Yay....! (Alex then giggles as he hugs the Targhul) Jessica: Something funny Alex? Alex: No! This Targhul just won't stop biting me! ???: Food.... Alex: Come on kid stop biting! That tickles! ???: Food.... Jessica: I...think that one's just hungry. Alex:...… Oh. Soooo he was- Jessica: Yeah.. Alex:... Rayla: *Takes the Targhul* Don't worry I'll feed him. *To the rest of the Infants* Is anyone else hungry? (The Targhul all cry out in response) Omega: I'll take that as them saying yes. Rayla: *Sighs* Right. Everyone follow me, so that you can all get fed. Rose: Aww... Party's over already? Ray: Oh they'll be back. They just need to eat first. Charlie: Okay! Rayla: Well, come on kids! We'll be back once you're nice and fed! (The Targhul all follow Rayla out. Alex is seen smiling at the Targhul before he feels something tugging on his leg) Alex: Hm? (Alex looks to find that the five Targhul hadn't left with the others) Alex: Guys? Jessica: Hey, why aren't you going to eat? ???: Not....hungry. ???: Want.....be with...friends. Alex: Oh. You sure? ???: Yes... Jessica: Aww that's so cute! Alex: Come on up then guys! (The five crawl up and snuggle with Alex and Jessica) Erin: Well didn't you two get even cuter. Jessica: Erin! Erin: What? You both are super cute. And you're even cuter with all these babies. Alex: ERIN!! Erin: What? It's funny! (One of the Targhuls then crawls under Alex's shirt) Alex: Ahh! What is with you guys and my shirt?! ???: Warm... Erin: See? Super cute. Rose: And funny! Alex: Well I'm glad they're happy but- (Suddenly Rayla rushes back in) Rayla: I'M MISSING 5 OF THE INFANTS!! WHERE- (Rayla the notices they are with Alex and Jessica) Rayla: *Sighs with relief* Oh thank god... Jessica: It's okay Rayla. They said they just ate! ???: Yeah.... ???: Warm.... Rayla: Well good then. I had to make sure I knew where they were. Omega: Wow you're taking this role as a mother seriously huh? Rayla: Honestly? Being a mother to these infants finally give me a reason to like being a Targhul. Ray: Yeah I noticed this. You seem truly happy with your Targhul side now. Rayla: I sure am bro. ???: Yay.... ???: Mom.... (The Targhul sitting in Alex's shirt then starts moving around so it can get free. Alex then shudders) Alex: Jeez this feels weird... Jessica: I love these little guys! We gotta give them names later! Alex: Y-Yeah. Okay okay chill out guys! (The group all laughs as Alex continues to struggle with the infants) Alex: Guys seriously please! This feels weird! (The group continues to laugh as Alex sits there trying to get the Targhul out of his shirt. With The Marked Ones defeated, the heroes finally put an end to the chaos infesting their city. But how long this peace will last however, remains to be seen....) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts